Hanabi
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: pesta malam tahun baru dan sebuah kecupan di dahi, keduanya merupakan hal yang tak akan bisa dilupakan oleh pikiran polos Nagisa


Malam itu adalah malam tahun baru, di mana semua orang mencapnya sebagai malam penutup di 365 hari terakhir. Mungkin saat ini semua orang sedang merayakannya dengan pesta-pesta meriah. Namun ada pengecualian; Akabane Karma.

Laki-laki yang merupakan siswa kelas 3 SMP itu wajar saja tak ikut dalam acara-acara seperti itu. Semua orang tau sifat pemuda itu yang sangat melekat dengan jiwanya—malas. Pergi hanya untuk acara perayaan tanpa ada pertarungan yang menantang? Waktu dan tenaganya terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk itu, pikir Karma.

Sekarang masih pukul sembilan malam, tiga jam lagi menuju puncak pergantian tahun. Saat ini, Karma masih belum membiarkan matanya tertutup untuk istirahat karena pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang malas dengan segala hal, termasuk tidur. Dia tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali, hal itulah yang membuatnya memilih untuk membuka jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya itu, dan menatap pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dari sana.

Benar-benar ramai. Dari sana pun Karma dapat memperkirakan betapa ramainya acara pesta tahu baru di dekat gedung sekolah utama yang jaraknya sekitar satu kilometer dari rumahnya itu. Bangunan-bangunan di sekitar rumahnya bersinar, penuh cahaya yang berkelap-kelip dari lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni. Jalanan yang biasanya sepi, saat ini kelihatan ramai, penuh dengan kendaraan berlalu-lalang di atasnya. Karma meratapi pemandangan cerah itu sambil meninggikan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba saja, _handphone_ yang ia letakan di meja kamarnya berdering. Segera saja ia mengambilnya, lalu mendapati tulisan 'Nagisa' di layar _handphone_-nya. Ya, saat ini, teman laki-lakinya itu menelponnya. Dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menerima sambungan telepon itu.

"Halo."

"Karma-kun! Kau di mana?" Suara di seberang sana berbunyi dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Aku di rumah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bukannya tadi di sekolah kau bilang ingin ikut ke pesta tahun baru? Kami semua sudah di sini!" pekik laki-laki dari sambungan telepon itu. "Jadi, kau tidak akan ke sini?"

Karma membiarkan obrolan terhenti beberapa detik, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak, jika kau menjemputku."

Saat ini Karma tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan dia yakin seseorang yang sedang menghubunginya ini tak tahu bahwa dirinya senang sekali sekarang.

Terdengar bunyi bisik-bisik dari _handphone_nya. Sepertinya, Nagisa sedang sibuk membicarakan hal ini dengan teman-temannya yang ada di sana, pikir Karma.

"Ya, aku akan menjemputmu. Semuanya sangat ingin kau datang, kau tau?!"

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu di sini. Sampai jumpa nanti, Nagisa."

Dan sambungan telepon mereka pun terputus saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~a assassination classroom fanfiction~**

**Hanabi ****© Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lain wwww**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding berwarna biru tua yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang limabelas menit. Seharusnya, si rambut biru itu sudah sampai di sini, batin Karma, tak sungkan untuk memikirkan teman sekelasnya yang akan menjemputnya itu.

"_Ck. Di mana dia? Menunggu itu membosankan!"_ Karma mendecih dalam hati.

_Handphone_ miliknya masih ia genggam semenjak sambungan teleponnya dengan Nagisa terputus. Dia sudah siap jika si Nagisa itu memanggilnya lagi. Untuk masalah letak rumahnya, Nagisa sudah tahu, jadi dia tak perlu mencemaskannya. Dulu, Nagisa pernah ke rumahnya untuk belajar kelompok. Begitulah.

"Karma-_kun_!"

Teriakan terdengar dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Karma langsung menengok ke arah bawah. Benar saja, Nagisa sudah di sini.

"Hai, Nagisa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu hening, mereka berdua tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya saling bertatapan dari jarak antara lantai atas dan halaman rumah Karma.

"Kau menunggu apa lagi? Cepat turun!" teriak Nagisa.

Karma pun membalas teriakannya itu. "Aku malas ikut ke acara seperti itu. Hanya buang-buang waktu!"

"Tapi 'kan tadi kaubilang akan ikut jika aku menjemputmu!"

Benar juga. Sebenarnya, hal itu Karma ucapkan karena dia ingin Nagisa bisa menemaninya malam ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia tidak boleh mengingkari ucapannya itu. Akhirnya, Karma berucap dari jendela kamarnya, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ke sana," lalu menutup jendelanya.

Tak sampai lima menit, Karma sudah sampai di halaman rumahnya—berhadapan dengan Nagisa yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri di sana untuk menunggunya.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ada orangtuaku maupun tidak, rasanya tetap saja sendirian." Karma berucap pelan sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memakai _yukata _merah muda bermotif bunga-bunga?"

"Dasar. Memangnya aku ini perempuan?"

Karma tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu. dalam hati, dia berkata _"Bagiku, kau itu perempuan."_

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo kita pergi! Teman-teman pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Langkah Nagisa mengawali perjalanan mereka menuju tempat pesta. Malam ini seperti malam keajaiban bagi Karma, yang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Nagisa, walau sebenarnya tujuan utamanya bukan seperti itu, sih.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua sempat berbincang ria, menghapus rasa lelah karena berjalan dengan jarak seribu meter itu. Jika pagi hari sih rasanya biasa saja, tapi saat malam begini, rasanya cukup melelahkan. Apalagi Nagisa yang berjalan dua kali lipat dari itu untuk menjemput Karma. Karma bersyukur atas pengorbanan laki-laki itu yang hanya menginginkan kedatangannya di pesta itu.

"Langitnya bagus, ya." Karma mencoba memecah suasana kala obrolan mereka mencapai batas akhirnya.

Nagisa tersenyum ke laki-laki di sampingnya, "Kau itu aneh, Karma-_kun_."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Sejak tadi kau tersenyum tanpa henti," ucap Nagisa tak peka, yang kemudian diiringi tawa riang Karma.

"Yang aneh itu kau." Karma mendengus. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat kembang api."

"Eh? Ternyata orang seperti kau bisa menyukai hal semacam itu, ya?"

"Lebih tepatnya bukan kembang apinya, tapi aku ingin mencium seseorang saat kembang api pertama dinyalakan."

"E-EH?! MENCIUM SESEORANG? SIAPA?!" Nagisa terkejut bukan main mendengar pernyataan dari Karma. Dirinya terlalu polos sehingga tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Karma barusan.

Laki-laki berambut merah menyala itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Um .. atau kau ingin tahu sekarang?"

Nagisa mengangguk. Dan tanpa dia duga sebelumnya, Karma mengehentikan langkah sehingga membuatnya terpaksa untuk meghentikan langkahnya pula. Karma kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nagisa, dan dengan secepat kilat, bibirnya menyentuh kening si laki-laki yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan warna langit di pagi hari itu.

Wajah Nagisa seketika memerah setelah kecupan singkat itu selesai mendarat di keningnya. Dia menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kurasa, tak perlu sampai menunggu kembang api dinyalakan, ya?"

Tak lama kemudian, langkah Karma menginjak jalanan bersapal, meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih tak bergerak di belakang sana. Dan selang beberapa menit, Nagisa melangkahkan kakinya, mengejar laki-laki yang sudah jauh berada di depannya sampai bayangan laki-laki itu hanya terlihat seperti lingkaran kecil di ujung pandang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n :**

holla semuaaaaaa! akhirnya daku bisa nyumbang penpik di fandom ini yeeee! *peluk karma* salam kenal ya, akoeh penduduk baru di pendem ini ^w^

awalnya gak kepikiran buat bikin ff ini, eh malah bikin(?) mumpung ada ide aja sih ehe ehe hehe

thanks syudah baca 'v')/

_sign,_

_**ulya**_


End file.
